


Blue Eyed Daniel

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit slashy and this Song will run through your head all day long.   Written for a challenge on AlphaGate a long time ago.  Built from Green Eyed Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Daniel

Blue eyed Daniel, lonely Daniel  
strolling slowly towards the sun  
Blue eyed Daniel, desert Daniel  
soothing every raging wind that comes  
Blue eyed Daniel, passions lover  
dressed in love, he lives for life to be,  
Blue eyed Daniel knows the times he'll never see  
setting souls and lonely legends free

Blue eyed Daniel, windswept Daniel  
rules the night, the winds, the stars  
Blue eyed Daniel, desert Daniel  
child of nature, friend of mine  
Blue eyed Daniel, passion's lover  
dressed in light, he lives for life, for me  
Blue eyed Daniel feels the love that's just for me  
setting souls and lonely colonels free


End file.
